


Lovely

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lovely. You're my lovely, Harry."<br/>"No, no I'm not."<br/>"Yes you are. Don't argue with me Haz."<br/>"But..."<br/>"No buts. You are lovely. Are you not?"<br/>"I guess."</p>
<p>Zayn  Malik is known around Bradford as the 'Bad boy', and everyone is told to stay away from him, otherwise he'll ruin you. However, what most people don't know is that all Zayn wants is to love somebody, to call somebody 'Lovely'. He’s not a ‘Bad boy’, people just assume he is. He’s actually a nice kid, who tends to get a little aggressive in certain situations.</p>
<p>Harry Styles is the new kid, the shy kid, the kid afraid to admit he's gay to everyone. Why? Because at his last school, he got picked on, and bullied. It went so bad that he tried taking his life one day. His mum found out, and they instantly moved to Bradford. He meets Zayn, and he gets drawn into the boy. However, his new friend, Niall Horan, warns him not to get too close, because Zayn is nothing but trouble.</p>
<p>Harry believes he is the ugliest person on the planet, yet will Zayn be able to change his mind? Will he get Harry to truly find out that he is really 'Lovely'? Or will Harry resist the 'bad boy'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisM/gifts).



If everything was going how it was going right now, Zayn had to rush. He couldn’t let _anything_ harm his Lovely Angel. Not a single person could harm his angel.

He knew he had to get going now, because if he didn’t, he’d never see Lovely again. Never again.

On his way outside, as he shoved his arms into his jacket, he kicked the garbage can over. The garbage went spilling out, and when the scrunched up paper came falling out, Zayn picked it up.

When he saw what it said, he couldn’t help but feeling mortified. 

He had to move faster.


End file.
